


Домашний волк

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, werewolf M-21 (Noblesse), Фандомная битва 2020, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Стараниями Тао М-21 застревает в нестандартной вервольф-форме
Relationships: Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Домашний волк

Мирно тикали часы, кружка чая уютно дымилась на столике рядом. Франкенштейн, удобно откинувшись на спинку дивана, листал доклад к завтрашнему собранию. Внезапно дверь тихо отворилась, и в кабинет тенью проскользнул М-21.  
Большой серой тенью…  
Франкенштейн едва слышно вздохнул. Двадцать первый забрался на подоконник, уселся, подтянув колени к груди, и с невинным видом принялся разглядывать что-то на улице.  
“Нашкодил”, - сразу понял Франкенштейн по маскировочному спокойствию оборотня.  
\- И что ты натворил в этот раз?  
Мохнатое острое ухо дернулось в его сторону, но сам М-21 не шелохнулся.  
\- Все равно скоро узнаем, - пожал плечами Франкенштейн и вернулся к папке с бумагами.  
И правда, спустя всего пару-тройку секунд тихую идиллию разрушил влетевший в кабинет Тао.  
\- Босс! Так и знал, что он прячется здесь! - обличительно ткнул он пальцем в М-21. Тот лишь обернулся на вошедшего с самым невинным выражением морды лица и тут же отвернулся, словно не сочтя посетителя более интересным, чем пейзаж за окном.  
\- Тао, - спокойно и холодно позвал Франкенштейн. - Неужели я ни разу не говорил, что вход в эту комнату воспрещен?  
\- Но ведь Двадцать первого вы впустили!  
\- Он не спрашивал. По не зависящим от него причинам, - Франкенштейн вздохнул и снял очки. Если в кабинете появился Тао, о спокойном чтении придется забыть.  
\- И что это ты, интересно, приволок в мой кабинет?  
Тао, словно опомнившись, перевел взгляд на клубок проводов и искореженного железа, который он баюкал в руках, и едва ли не всхлипнул. Франкенштейн краем глаза уловил секундную ехидную улыбочку, отразившуюся в оконном стекле.  
\- Я могу сказать только, чем это было до того, как его растрепал в лоскуты наш плохой, плохой оборотень.  
Последние слова Тао выделил голосом, явно адресуя их М-21. Тот, обернувшись через плечо, ответил ему лишь презрительным, очень человеческим взглядом и коротким обидным рычанием.  
\- Не пытайся заниматься воспитанием в моем кабинете, пожалуйста.  
\- Но Босс! Тогда скажите вы ему…  
\- И тем более не втягивай в это меня.  
\- Но… но…- Тао вертел в пальцах размахренный до состояния кисточки конец провода.  
\- И вообще, - включил нотационный режим Франкенштейн. - По определенным прич… Будем честны: твоими стараниями в нашем доме обитает взрослый трансформированный оборотень, захваченный животной сущностью.  
\- Но кто же знал?..  
\- Я, например, - пришлось оборвать предстоящий поток оправданий пополам с возмущением. - Поэтому никогда не позволял М-21 трансформироваться больше определенного количества раз за тренировку. Да, в форме оборотня все показатели возрастают, но само превращение - стресс для организма. Поэтому вполне естественно, что в определенный момент мозг блокирует трансформацию. Я боюсь даже спрашивать, сколько подходов сделали вы, раз в итоге М-21 застрял именно в… такой форме.  
М-21, словно невзначай, снова дернул заостренным натурально-волчьим ухом. Тао что-то невнятно проворчал в ответ. Все-таки, сделал для себя вывод Франкенштейн, в этот раз хакер чувствовал себя виноватым. И, к тому же, явно был выбит из колеи тем фактом, что главной причиной головной боли в этом доме, внезапно, стал не он.  
\- Но все равно, Тао, неужели даже случай с тапками, - Франкенштейн мысленно усмехнулся тому, как Тао вздрогнул при упоминании дня, когда большая часть розовых тапочек в доме оказались тщательно запрятаны в его любимом игровом системнике, - не научил тебя закрывать дверь в комнату со своим оборудованием?  
\- Так я закрывал…- жалко протянул Тао, плюхаясь в кресло.  
Франкенштейн понял, что изливать душу ему будут долго. М-21, наконец налюбовавшись на природу, развернулся к ним, свесив ноги с подоконника, и заинтересованно шевелил ушами.  
\- Босс.... а почему М-21 ведет себя так странно для волка? – внезапно задал вопрос Тао.  
\- И за это нужно сказать спасибо! - усмехнулся Франкенштейн. - Если бы он проявил волчьи повадки, то просто удрал бы в ближайший лес или то, что принял бы за лес, или просто забился в ближайшее глухое местечко и прятался там от людей. Возможно, перегрыз бы при этом глотку любому, кто попытался бы его остановить. Волки боятся и опасаются людей. И не приручаются.  
\- Но как оборотень смог пересилить в себе волчьи инстинкты? - не унимался Тао. - Я, конечно же, очень рад, что ты с нам, дружище, - обернулся он к следящему за их беседой М-21. - Но я не могу понять, как так получилось. Может, часть сознания в нем все-таки сохранилась? - подозрительно прищурился он, вглядываясь в невинную морду оборотня. М-21 задумчиво поскреб за ухом.  
\- Это довольно сложно объяснить, - начал Франкенштейн. - Скажем так: оборотень - это человек-волк. Но М-21 - это не человек-волк, это человек с сердцем человека-волка. Сердце - довольно простой орган. Лишь мышца- не более. В его тканях содержится только информация об организме носителя. И, будучи пересажено в новое тело, оно передало его клеткам данные только о физиологических особенностях оборотней и приспособило тело к трансформациям. Но в нем не хранится никакой информации о повадках и реакциях. Это уже мозг. А мозг М-21 по-прежнему заполнен только тем, что успел узнать он сам. И, готов поспорить, волками он в своей жизни не сильно интересовался. А вот с собаками сталкивался, как и любой из нас, и знает об особенностях их поведения. И теперь его мозг за неимением альтернативы накладывает старые знания на новое тело. И в итоге мы получаем тело оборотня с повадками собаки. И, честное слово, я считаю, что с этим нам повезло.  
\- Вам-то, может, и повезло, - фыркнул Тао, потрясая в направлении М-21 раскуроченной жестянкой. - А мне приходится отдуваться за всех! Системник. Подранный свитер. Исцарапанная дверь. То, что я теперь никогда не знаю, где вообще вся моя обувь. И теперь еще и вот это!  
\- Другим тоже достается, - вздохнул Франкенштейн, вспоминая первое подаренное ему “приветствие”. - Например, разбросанные вещи в моей комнате, - решил привести он другой пример.  
\- Вообще-то, это было очень трогательно, - внезапно выдал Тао, разом сменив гнев на блаженную умиленность. – Двадцать первый скучал и так выражал свое недовольство тем, что вы задерживаетесь на работе.  
Франкенштейн даже не решил, что можно возразить. Морда М-21 приняла смущенное выражение.  
\- И еще он очень мило смотрелся, когда дрых на вашей кровати в куче мятой одежды.  
Да, это и правда было весьма… мило. И, в кои-то веки, очень честно. Вот только стирать и переглаживать дорогие рубашки пришлось вручную. И за это кое-кому еще предстоит рассчитаться.  
\- Ладно, тогда Регис…  
\- Это тоже было мило, - перебил Тао. - М-21 о нем заботился! Ну, как о щеночке…  
Франкенштейн подумал, что Регис, которого, аккуратно взяв за воротник, утаскивал в комнату здоровый оборотень, вероятно, не считал это хоть сколько-нибудь милым. Особенно то, что кто-то настолько неэлегантно решает, во сколько ему следует отправиться в постель. Хотя, помнится, Сейра тогда тихо отметила, что этот способ оказался очень эффективен.  
\- Достается только мне…  
\- Возможно, потому, что никто, кроме тебя, не бегал за ним по дому с ошейником?  
М-21 на подоконнике глухо вуфнул и тихо зарычал на раздражающее слово.  
\- Ну это же была такая шутка. Это вообще можно было воспринять как игру! Догонялки, типа...  
\- Ну вот, - кивнул Франкенштейн. - Сначала он поиграл в твою игру, теперь тебе придется поиграть в его.  
\- “Успей спасти хоть что-то, что тебе дорого, пока я это не расхреначил”? - печально предположил Тао. В кабинете повисла тишина.  
Мирно тикали часы, кружка чая уютно остывала на столике рядом. Прислушиваясь к чему-то, тихо посапывал оборотень на подоконнике. В кресле обиженно и жалко вздыхал Тао, обнимаясь с искореженной железкой.  
\- Босс, - наконец подал голос он. - А долго еще… это все?

***  
Дверь за понурым Тао закрылась, скрыв от Франкенштейна вид дырки на рукаве любимого хакерского свитера. Аккуратной дырки. Явно прорезанной острым волчьим когтем.  
\- Ладно уже… иди сюда, - Франкенштейн хлопнул ладонью по дивану рядом с собой, и буквально в следующее мгновение М-21 кошачье-неуловимым движением сполз с подоконника и забрался на предложенное место, притеревшись мохнатым боком.  
Франкенштейн запустил пальцы в густую шерсть и принялся поглаживать.  
\- И тебе ни капли не стыдно? - тихо спросил он.  
\- Не-а, - помотал головой М-21. Уши щекотно мазнули по щеке. - Я слышал, что собаки испытывают чувство вины не более пяти секунд. И мои пять секунд давно вышли.  
\- На самом деле собаки не испытывают вины, и это научно доказано.  
\- Я запомню.  
\- И как долго ты еще планируешь его мучить?  
\- Пфф, - фыркнул М-21. - Разве это, мучения? Провести неделю в этой шубке - вот это, я тебе скажу - мучение.  
\- У тебя чудесный мех, вообще-то, - усмехнулся Франкенштейн, не переставая перебирать блестящую шерсть. - И сейчас не сезон линьки. К счастью. Для тебя. Иначе ходить бы тебе целыми днями по дому с пылесосом, и никакое «у меня лапки» не спасло бы.  
\- Какие еще «лапки»? – М-21 старательно изобразил негодование. – Я шерстяной волчара. Посмотри, как мощны мои лапищи. Но что касается меха - в нем адски жарко! - тихо рыкнул он, свернув драму. - Кожа зудит, а когтями этими особо и не почешешь… о, даааа… чуть левее, пожалуйста, - извернулся Двадцать первый под теребящей шерсть рукой. - А с Тао... Завтра, наверное, уже закончу.  
Франкенштейн хмыкнул, усиливая почесывания.  
\- Изначально я планировал делать это ровно столько, сколько мне по его вине придется провести в таком виде. Но... После того, как вернулась способность говорить, изображать бессловесную тварь слишком мучительно, - продолжил между тем М-21. - И к тому же, в самом деле, откуда он мог знать, что у оборотней есть такой защитный механизм и эксперимент “давай проверим, как много раз подряд ты можешь перекинуться” закончится… вот так. И вообще...  
\- Так и скажи, что снова попал под чары “младшенького” и уже все ему простил, - усмехнулся Франкенштейн.  
\- Ну, это же Тао, в конце концов, - вздохнул М-21, словно признался в постыдной слабости. - Но вообще я уже очень хочу обратно свое тело.  
\- Я тоже очень хочу обратно твое тело, - согласился Франкенштейн, и М-21 усмехнулся.  
\- Хотя, - задумчиво протянул Франкенштейн. - Приветственные «поцелуи» и радостно метелящий из стороны в сторону хвост, и правда, имеют особое очарование.  
\- Бля, не напоминай, - голос Двадцать первого упал. - За это я еще наслушаюсь. К слову, - поспешно заверил он, - я тогда был еще совсем-совсем не в себе!  
Мирно тикали часы, забытая кружка остывшего чая все так же стояла на столике. Умостившись головой на коленях Франкенштейна, тихо посапывал задремавший оборотень. Доклад был давно прочтен, но вставать Франкенштейн, понятное дело, пока не планировал.

***  
\- Эй, М-21… - Тао барабанил по клавишам разложенного на коленях ноутбука и даже не повернул головы от экрана, увлеченный быстрым мельканием открываемых вкладок. - А если рассматривать нас как стаю, ты бы меня воспринимал как кого? Как товарища по играм? Или как младшего и миленького?  
М-21, вновь наслаждавшийся ощущением одежды на собственной человеческой коже, окинул тощую фигуру хакера оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Как косточку.


End file.
